RWBY 8 9 - What Friends Do
by Darkpenn
Summary: With the final battle looming, the members of Team RWBY take a look back


**What Friends Do**

 _With the final battle looming, the members of Team RWBY take a look back_

 _[Author's Note: This story follows the story_ A Blade, Most Bloody _, and is the ninth episode of Volume 8.]_

"And now, this great responsibility passes to you," said Ruby, as she handed the bundle to Glynda.

"When she is older, old enough to understand, tell her how her parents died," said Weiss. "Tell her that they died protecting her."

"We will," said Ironwood.

"It's … it's hard to believe they are gone," said Glynda, brushing tears from her eyes. "Somehow, it makes this little one even more precious."

"And what now for you?" said Ironwood.

"The airship needs some repairs, so we will set off for Sodor tomorrow morning," said Blake. "If we fly along the line provided by May Zedong we will be able to find it, I think. I have already plotted a course. That area is known for patches of permanent mist, but it's our best shot."

"I still wish you would let me send a squadron with you," said Ironwood.

Yang shook her head. "Our fight," she said. "And ours alone. This is not a battle than can be won by numbers or firepower."

"We have a surprise planned for her," said Ruby. "But there is no way to say how it is all going to turn out."

"The four of you have changed so much since our first meeting," said Glynda. "Done so much, grown so much."

"What are you going to do tonight?" said Ironwood.

"I think … we should do whatever we want to do," said Ruby. "Put the darkness and the loss aside for a few hours. Recharge. So we're ready."

"Sounds like a plan," said Weiss. She gave Magpie a tender kiss on the forehead. "Look after these two," she said to the baby. "They deserve it."

The four of them walked away.

"So you didn't tell them about the message from my mother," said Blake. "That the relic of Knowledge has disappeared from Menagerie. Which means that Salem now has three of them. And the fourth one will be landing on her doorstep tomorrow."

"I didn't think that telling them would help in any way," said Ruby.

"And if the four relics are brought together, Salem can destroy the world," said Yang.

"But it means that we have a chance to kill her," said Weiss. "If we don't face her, she'll just keep murdering innocents. Eventually, she will run out of people we care for. Then it will be people we know. Then passing acquaintances. And so on."

"Weiss, no-one is arguing with the idea that we have to do this," said Blake softly. "This is where all the roads lead."

"By the way," said Yang, "there's something I should tell you. Maybe I should have told you earlier, but I didn't see much point. Apparently, the magic I inherited from my mother and the technology that comes with the artificial arm don't agree with each other. Causing significant problems inside me. I can fight as well as ever, but as for the long term … well, let's say that I would like to make tonight a good one."

The other three were silent. Eventually, Weiss said: "Son … of … a … bitch."

"You know, that's exactly what I said when she told me a few days ago," said Blake. "Well, what would you like to do tonight, my sweet?"

"Something … romantic," said Yang. "In fact, I have one idea already. What about you, Weiss? What do you really like to do?"

Weiss considered. "Shopping," she said. "Serious shopping. I'm thinking of maxing out the credit card, and since I'm currently rich it's a pretty high limit."

"How … very … Weiss," said Blake.

"Which reminds me," said Weiss. "Blake, I wanted to thank you. For holding me when I was crying. Over Jaune. In the change room at that store where I bought the coat."

Blake gave a little smile. "It's what friends do," she said. "Ruby, what's your plan?"

"I'm thinking of doing some writing," said Ruby. "In my book."

They came to an intersection. "Does anyone have any regrets?" said Yang.

"A whole pile of them," said Blake. "Many of the things I did when I was with White Fang. Not being able to tell my parents that I loved them. Feeling that I had to keep my tail hidden. Not learning how to sing. And – " Then she looked at Yang. "No," she said. "In the end, I regret nothing."

Yang took her in her arms and kissed her.

Weiss said: "I wish I could have told Winter how much she meant to me. I tried several times but it never came out quite the right way."

"I'm sure she knew," said Yang. "Sisters … know. Always."

"Any regrets from you, Yang?" said Weiss.

"Well, I kind of miss my real arm. But it is what it is, I guess. How about you, Ruby?"

Ruby considered. Then she said: "My only real regret is that I only had sex with Yatsuhashi a few times. I would have liked to do it more but, well, saving the world and such kept getting in the way."

They stared at her. "Er, what?" said Yang.

Ruby said, more loudly: "My only real regret is – "

"It's alright, we heard you," said Weiss. "We just didn't believe it."

"Why not?"

"Er, I suppose because you're on the small side, and he is on the, uh, huge side."

Ruby chuckled. "Yeah," she said. "But it worked out fine."

They looked at each other. "See you soon," said Ruby. She walked off in one direction, Weiss in another, and Yang and Blake in another.

RWBY

An hour later, Yang and Blake were sitting at the top of the Atlas Communication Tower, watching the lights of the city. Their feet were dangling over the edge. They were holding hands.

They exchanged a long, lingering kiss.

"There is only one thing that could make this better," said Blake.

"And I know just what it is," said Yang. She pulled a pizza out of her bag.

Blake burst into laughter. "You certainly know what I like," she said.

"Nothing is too good for the woman I love," said Yang.

Blake stared at her. "Yes, that is what I said," said Yang.

"And I … love you too," said Blake. "And not only because of the pizza."

"You know what we should do after this? Find a nightclub and do some serious dancing."

"Sounds great. And after that, we should go back to the guesthouse and have really good sex. Really _really_ good sex."

"You read my mind, sweetie," said Yang.

RWBY

Weiss had bought so much stuff that it would not fit into one taxicab. So she hired another taxicab. Problem solved, she thought.

She paused her retail rampage to have dinner in an expensive restaurant. That made her think of something. She took out her scroll and pushed a seldom-used button. In a moment, there was an answering voice.

"Hello Whitley," she said.

"Hello Weiss," said Whitley.

"I … I just wanted to say … that I'm sorry that things have not been good between us these past few years. We … went in different directions."

"That we did. Very different."

"But sometimes I think about … when we were little. You remember, we used to play games and things together. Run around the mansion. Pretending. When we were kids."

"Yes, I remember. I think of those times often. You know what my favourite game was? The Floor Is Lava."

Weiss laughed. "Yeah, that one was always fun," she said. "I hope … I hope that someday we can be friends again, Whit."

"I hope so too, Weiss. And someday not too far away, maybe."

"That's … all I wanted to say. That's why I called."

"I would be happy to hear from you at any time," said Whitley. "Uh, Weiss, are you alright?"

"Yes Whitley, I'm fine. Now I'm fine."

"Love you, sis," he said. Then he was gone.

Weiss smiled.

RWBY

Ruby was sitting in the Mantle Academy library, writing in the blank pages of the _Book of Relics_. There had been so many adventures that she had hardly known where to start. So she had begun at the beginning – her first day at Beacon Academy – and now had filled many pages.

She read what she had done. "What a long and strange story it has been for us," she said to herself. "So much lost, so much gained. A long and strange story indeed."

END (to be continued – next story: _The End_ )


End file.
